


Care

by DoIWannaKnow98



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alternative Gathering, Drunk Otis, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mama Maeve, Sweet, What Maeve should have done., i never know what to tag, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIWannaKnow98/pseuds/DoIWannaKnow98
Summary: Otis gets drunk at his own party and ends up a rambling mess. Alternative take on the speech and aftermath. Short story.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley, Otis Milburn/Ola Nyman
Comments: 46
Kudos: 88





	1. Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'That was fun, also I love you'. This is going to be a short story with five chapter max and will follow a similar storyline; however with a proper ending. Hope you enjoy the first chapter.

“Can we turn the music down? Um, I wanna say something..” A drunk Otis said, slurring his words as he got up on the sofa.

After Maeve confessed her feelings to him, Otis felt conflicted. His attitude towards Maeve and his anxiousness with his girlfriend ‘forced’ Ola to give Otis an ultimatum: Her or Maeve. Otis chose the former, yet Ola broke up with him anyway. Not wanting to be seen as uptight, Otis decided to throw a small gathering which ended up getting out of hand due to Eric inviting the entire school; everyone showed up and soon the party was out of Otis’ control. 

He decided to just drink, and he drank. A lot. When Maeve showed up, with another guy no less; he decided to just keep drinking. Ola showed up later and collected her stuff, that’s when Otis had the brilliant idea of talking, not to his ex girlfriend and his crush, no. He wanted to say everything he had on his mind so that everyone could hear.

“To my party guests.” Otis continued as the music volume was lowered and everyone quickly gave Otis their attention.

“Um, so...” He stuttered. “This is Ola.” He pointed at his ex.

“I don’t know if you know her. She’s well, quite little and... and funny, and interesting, and pretty and she was girlfriend.” Otis informed almost the entire school standing in his living room.

“Until she told me I can’t see Maeve anymore.” He looked at Maeve with heartbroken eyes.

‘So that’s why he told me he couldn’t see me anymore.’ Maeve thought and gave Ola a dirty look before focusing her attention back at Otis.

“Now, we all know Maeve. Scary Maeve. You know she’s not actually scary.” He said. “She’s just pretending.” He whispered loudly, which gained a few laughs. Maeve looked angry, and ironically, scary.

“Maeve told me that she liked me, okay?” Otis said, looking around at the crowd.

“And I like Maeve. I like Maeve a lot, a lot more than I liked O-”

“Okay, that’s enough. O-Town.” Maeve said, who took Otis’ hand and dragged him off the sofa; interrupting his drunken speech. She knew where this was heading and wanted to spare them all further humiliation. She gave a short look at Eric whom had just watched with his mouth wide open. Ola grabbed her stuff and left quickly after Maeve dragged Otis away.

“What are you doing? Let me go!” Otis yelled at Maeve who was dragging him up the stairs as the house quickly filled with mindbogglingly loud music. Ignoring Isaac on her way up. (yay)

“We are gonna have a little chat, and you’re gonna sober the fuck up.” Maeve ordered as they arrived the top of the stairs.

“I don’t want to.” Otis protested, but still letting Maeve drag him, he’d let her drag him anywhere.

“Where’s the bathroom?” Maeve asked with a cold tone.

“Um, (burp) on your left.” Otis answered.

Maeve opened the bathroom door and basically had to push Otis inside before joining him and closing the door. She turned the taps and filled the sink with water. 

“Here, splash some on your face. Maybe drink some as well.” Maeve said, wanting to seem cold but ended up sounding protective.

“Okay.” Otis said, dragging the word out.

Otis splashed some water on his face and drank some as well, just like Maeve told him to.

“I’m still drunk.” He said, as if it would have some magic effect and work in seconds.

“I know.” Maeve said and crossed her arms.

“You can really be an asshole, you know that?” Maeve said, before she seemed warm, now it was back to cold. Otis was confused, or maybe he read thing wrong.

“Hey, why you so mean?” He said, slurring his words and splashing some more water on his face.

“What you said about Ola was mean, no one needed to know that.” Maeve said, looking down.

“I know, I don’t know why I did it. I’m angry, with her.” Otis confessed, sounding a wee bit better.

“Are you angry with me as well?” Maeve said, biting her fingernails.

“A little bit. I’m sorry.” Otis said honestly. “You, you confuse me.” He continued, not sounding better at all. Maeve stared at him intensely.

“Why?” 

“Because! You and, uh, feelings.” Otis tries to explain, but he doesn’t quite know how to phrase it. “And ugh, boyfriend.” Otis continued, saying the last part with a hint of disdain.

“Boyfriend?” Maeve said and with a curious look.

Suddenly Otis leapt towards the toilet and puked in it. Maeve went over to him and tried to comfort him, stroking his back, moving in slow and cozy circles. “It’s alright, get it all out.”

As Otis was finished puking, he had a red face with watery bloodshot eyes. Everything felt so good a few minutes ago, now his life’s hell.

“Is this the first time you’ve been drunk?” Maeve asked.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, Maeve.” Otis said gulping. “You don’t have to stay here and help me.” He said flushing the toilet and getting up to clean his face.

“I’m not going to leave, but you stay here. I’ll be back in two minutes.” She said, she almost gave him a hug but decided to just caress his shoulder a little bit, then she walked out of bathroom.

Maeve walked down the stairs to find Isaac and Steve talking.

“Isaac, you should go. Party’s over.” She told him. “Steve, will you help him up the stairs? I’ve got to throw everyone out.” She finished and stood up on the couch, the very same place Otis had stood half an hour before.

“Listen up dickheads, party’s over. Go home!” She yelled at everyone, gesturing towards the exit. “Fuck off!”

People grunted and it took a little while but eventually everyone left except for Maeve. 'What a mess.' She thought. Eric made sure to tell Maeve that he could look after Otis, Maeve said she'd handle it. Maeve then returned to Otis whom was still in the bathroom, looking a little bit better.

“Sorry, it took a while to get everyone out of here.” Maeve almost laughed, looking at him.

“Maeve! I missed you!” Otis said giving her a hug, he was apparently still pretty drunk.

“I... Miss you too.” She whispered, so low that Otis didn’t hear it. She returned the embrace.

“Hmmmm. This is nice. You smell good.” Otis said, still holding on to her. Maeve blushed.

They stayed there a while, hugging; Otis didn’t want to let go and to be honest neither did Maeve.

“We should get you to bed, yeah?” Maeve said.

“Okay.” Otis said, like child who didn’t get his way, then he yawned.

Maeve led Otis into his room and got him into bed, taking off his shoes and his socks. When she stood up and looked around she was amazed at the sight. This was definitely Otis’ room, she thought. She noticed all of his video games, his books, posters and eventually his records. She went over to them and flipped her fingers across them. 

“AM.” Otis grunted from the bed. “AM, the black one.” He said a little louder.

“Arctic Monkeys?” Maeve asked, pulling out the record. “Who knew.” She said quietly to herself and put the record on.

She went over to Otis, he reached out for her and she took his hand.

“Thank you. For everything. I didn’t know what I’d do without you.” Otis spoke softly.

“You’re welcome. Get some sleep, I’m heading home.” Maeve said with a warm tone.

“Nooooo, stay.” Otis groaned, pulling her towards him.

“Otis.” Maeve pleaded.

“Please stay.” Otis said, with a puppy eye look.

“Ok.” Maeve said softly and caressed his cheek to which Otis quietly hummed.

Maeve got in bed next to him and pulled the sheets over them, she ‘let’ him cuddle her. This wasn’t the way she thought she’d end up in Otis’ bed, but she didn’t mind one bit.


	2. Competitions and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the party and the days after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published this sooner than expected, but it felt like a good place to end a chapter. Please enjoy.

Otis was sleeping. They were spooning. Maeve noticed that he hummed in his sleep, she thought it was cute. 

“Hmmm, Maeve...” Otis moaned quietly. Maeve almost started laughing. She was sort of embarrassed that he was dreaming about her, but she found it endearing. Maeve turned around so she could look at him, he looked so peaceful and happy. As if the constant anxiety he has had just evaporated. Maeve liked seeing him this way, they hadn’t fully sorted out their issues but being with him in this way; she didn’t care about the past anymore. At least not at this moment.

“Love you, Maeve.” Otis said quietly in his sleep. Maeve’s eyes widened as she gasped. 

She silently began sobbing and pulled him closer. “I love you.” She whispered and sniffled. Holding him in her arms. She smiled happily as she fell asleep soon after.

Otis opened his eyes slowly, his vision was blurry and he almost didn’t recognize his own room. He slowly got up, sitting on the bed with his feet on the ground. He yawned, then he felt it. A splitting headache, everything was bright and painful. 

Otis got up to put his pants on. He looked himself in the mirror. ‘You look like a mess.’ He thought to himself. Then in the mirror he saw someone else laying in his bed. He turned around and screamed. 

“AAAAH!”

“What? what!” Maeve said as she quickly jumped up, startled.

“Maeve!” Otis yelled in surprise. “Hi, Maeve.” He said more quieter, with a small awkward wave.

“Otis, you scared the shit out of me.” Maeve laughed.

“Sorry, you just surprised me. I forgot you were here, it’s all coming back to me.” Otis said head held low in shame.

“I’m really sorry about last night, and thank you for, ugh, taking care of me.” He said, his face getting redder.

“No worries.” Maeve said flatly and bit her thumbnail. 

“I’m glad you stopped me when you did, who knows what I would’ve said. It was stupid.” He said facepalming himself. “Everything hurts.” He groaned.

“That’s called a hangover, dickhead. Maybe not drink so much next time.” Maeve laughed at him.

“Yeah, ugh, that’s probably a good idea.” Otis sighed.

“Just drink lots of water and you’ll be fine in a few hours. You puked out most of it yesterday.” Maeve started to smile, knowing he was embarrassed. 

“I puked in front of you?” Otis said, flustered.

“It was nothing, you also gave me a hug. You were actually kind of sweet, at the end anyway.” Maeve confessed. Otis just nodded his head and sat back down on the bed.

“I think I remember now.” Otis said with a smile.

“I think we need to talk.” Maeve said, taking Otis’ hand.

“Yeah.” Otis sighed, scared of this conversation.

“We don’t have to right now, let’s get to school first and give you a chance to be fully sober.” Maeve laughed. “You know, you can really be a dickhead.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Otis spoke quietly.

“But you’re my dickhead.” Maeve said, looking deep into his blue eyes; gauging his reaction. She saw his face light up with hope.

Otis cleared his throat. “We should go, yeah? Do you want some breakfast?” 

“It’s fine, I’ve got to get home and pick up a few things. See you at school.” Maeve said, walking out the room.

“See you.” Otis said in a high pitch, after Maeve left he held his head in his and and grunted; frustrated.

“Who are you?” Jean said to the girl who’d just walked down the stairs. Jean was cleaning up some beer bottles on the living room table, luckily the house didn’t look too bad; easy to clean. Nothing was broken or set on fire, way better than what could have been.

“Hi, I’m, ugh, Maeve. Maeve Wiley.” She said and shook Jean’s hand.

“Lovely to meet you, I’m Jean.” 

“Are you a friend of Otis?” She asked.

“Yeah, ugh, it’s sort of, ah, complicated.” Maeve said without thinking clearly. “I’ve got to get home or I’ll be late for school. Nice to meet you, Jean.” Maeve said quickly before hurrying off. 

Jean looked perplexed as she yelled “Bye.” The girl was already out the front door. Otis then walked down the stairs.

“You look well.” Jean said with elevated eyebrows.

“Yeah, I am, I’m also kind of hungover. Sorry about the mess, I didn’t expect so many people.” Otis said as he sat down on a chair.

“It’s no biggie, did you have fun?” Jean said, alluding to the girl she had just met.

“Yeah, ugh. I can’t remember too much. I got sick and Maeve helped me out.” He said.

“She seems nice, who is she?” Jean asked, trying not to sound too curious.

“She’s, ugh, friend.” Otis said quickly. “She’s a good friend.”

“Do you like this friend?” Jean said, crossing her arms, staring at her son intensely.

“I do, and I think she likes me back. It’s just a little...”

“Complicated?” Jean finished his sentence.

“Yeah.” He sighed. “Anyway, I’ve got to get to school.” Otis said, walking towards the door, putting his jacket on.

“Okay, good luck.” Jean yelled as her son walked through the door.

Otis was walking through the hall at school, feeling tired and nauseated. He eventually relented and let his body fall into the lockers; walking askew towards his own. Suddenly Eric leapt up from behind and put his arm around him.

“How you feelin’ Casanova?” Eric said, happy as a clam; wearing some shades that were either stylish, or horrible; who knows.

Otis groaned. “Why is the world so bright?”

“Because you got very drunk and offended your ex girlfriend and embarrassed yourself in front of most people at this school. But you fixed things with Maeve it looks like, so it’s not all bad.” Eric laughed and tried to seem comforting. Giving Otis his shades.

Otis leaned down, hands on his knees.

“Eric...” He whispered. “I slept with Maeve last night.” He blurted out.

Eric gasped “You slept together with Maeve?!” He yelled out and grabbed Otis, shaking him in excitement.

“We just slept, we didn’t have sex.” Otis confirmed, to a disappointed Eric.

“Well, that’s something at-least. Did you kiss?” Eric asked, genuinely curious.

“No. She took care of me, it was really nice. I think, ugh...” Otis said, starting to smile a bit. “I think everything’s gonna be alright.” He finished.

“That’s great man, happy for you.” Eric smiled with him and patted him on the back.

Aimee closed her locker, revealing Maeve standing behind it; startling Aimee.

“Otis said he loved me.” Maeve revealed.

“What? That’s great!” Aimee cheered.

“He was asleep, I think.” Maeve said and bit her fingernail. “But he definitely said it.”

“You slept together?” Aimee said with wide hopeful eyes.

“Yeah, we were just sleeping and cuddling, nothing sexual.” Maeve confirmed.

“Oh, well. You do love him back, don’t you?” Aimee asked.

“I do, I even said it; but he was asleep so it doesn’t count.” Maeve answered as Aimee smiled brightly.

“So today’s the day you’ll stop moping around, finally!” Aimee said, dragging the words out sarcastically. Maeve smiled back at her, then she noticed Aimee suddenly looking distressed. “Aimes, what’s wrong?” Maeve said, hand on the girls shoulder.

“It’s, ugh, nothing. Doesn’t matter.” Aimee said, shaking it off. Suddenly the bell rang, saving her from where this conversation was heading. “We’ve got class.”

“You sure you’re alright?” Maeve asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Aimee said sincerely.

Maeve and the girls had gym class, afterwards in the locker room they noticed that someone had written:

“Miss Sands is a dirty talking slut!”

After school and detention, the girls decided to ‘smash some shit’ at the old train tracks which had become a scrapyard of sorts. Aimee got to vent and came reasonably closer to sorting out her issues and Maeve and Ola made up, they’re not friends but at-least there’s not malevolence anymore. Maeve decided to walk Aimee home.

“Thanks for today.” The blonde said.

“No worries, I just hope you’re ok.” Maeve said, arm around Aimee’s shoulder.

“I’ll be fine, I think.” Aimee smiled reassuringly. “Today helped.”

“Good.” Maeve smiled.

“But aren’t you forgetting something?” Aimee asked with furrowed brows.

“Shit! Otis!” Maeve yelled. “We were supposed to clear the air.” She gasped.

“Go, I’ll be fine. My house is just down the road anyway.” Aimee said and gave Maeve a good hug.

“Thanks, talk to you later.” Maeve said as she hurried to find Otis, taking her phone out her purse in the process.

“Hey.” Otis said over the phone. “I was just about to send you a text, we didn’t see each-other at school.” Otis sighed, somewhat relieved that she’s called.

“Yeah, sorry. I was busy.” Maeve said lowly.

“It’s fine.” Otis said, leaning against his dresser, phone in hand. “How was your day?” He asked with a light tone.

“It was fine, a little draining actually. We got detention and then we smashed some shit. Me and the girls from gym.” Maeve let out a snort.

“That, that sounded like fun.” Otis laughed.

“Soooo...” They both said at the same time after a short somewhat awkward pause, then they started to giggle.

“You first.” Otis said.

Maeve sighed. “We were supposed to talk things through, but I realize that it’s kind of late.” she said, sounding disappointed.

“I can still meet up, if you want.” Otis said with desperation.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Maeve assured him.

“Okay.” Otis sighed, a little disappointed.

“Bye... dickhead.” Maeve’s lip curved upwards at the last part.

“Bye... Maeve...” Otis sighed as she hung up the phone.

The next day at school, Otis ran into Maeve in the hall.

“Hey, Maeve.” He said as his face lit up, he looked as nervous as ever.

“Hey.” Maeve spoke softly. She was dressed in her quiz heads uniform.

“Are you going to the play tonight?” Otis asked, trying to be smooth but it ended up sounding more squeaky and scratchy than he’d intended.

“Oh, yeah. Maybe after the finals.” Maeve said quietly, she seemed down.

“Yeah, I forgot that was today. Good luck.” Otis said nervously, hands in jacket pockets. Maeve just grunted back at him. Otis stopped walking, looking confused.

“Are you angry at me?” Otis said, louder and more confident than before. Something seemed off.

Maeve turned around and gave him a small smile. “I’m not angry, Otis. I’ve just had a shit day.” She confessed, leaving out the details that she suspects that her mothers back on drugs and the fact that she got fired. Family is the gift that keeps on giving, she thought to herself.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Anything I can do to help?” Otis said and took a step forward.

“I’ve just got to focus on the quiz finals. I’ll see you later.” Maeve said, sounding whiny. 

“Okay.” Otis sighed as he watched her walk away. “Good luck!” He yelled out. He heard her faintly say ‘thanks’ back. 

Otis, hummed and walked in the other direction when Ola suddenly appeared in front of him.

“Hey.” She said softly.

“I’m so sorr-” Otis tried to say before being interrupted.

“I don’t think you should drink alcohol for a really long time. Don’t worry about it.” Ola smiled at him, reassuring him that there’s no harm done.

Otis leaned into the lockers, looking at her. “I’m still sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Otis said, head held low.

“Well, you did. But it’s okay, everybody makes mistakes. After reflecting, I realized that what I did to you was really unfair sooo... Why don’t we just forgive each-other and be friends?” Ola looked around, as if she was afraid of his answer.

“Yeah.” Otis let out a breath. “I’d like that. Friends it is.” He smiled, she smiled back.

“See you later.” Ola said before walking away.

“See you.” Otis said, walking in the other direction. ‘that went well’, he thought.

As it turned out, Maeve and the quiz heads won the NSQC championship on live television. Otis was beyond proud and Maeve felt a joy she hadn’t felt in a long time. Maeve went home after the finals to check on her mum and sister, while the rest went to the play. The play was, original to say the least. It was interrupted by Adam Groff who made an epic confession of ‘love’ to Eric. 

The play then continued on normally but was again interrupted, this time by Adam’s father, Michael Groff. He cursed out Otis’ mom, and Otis bravely defended her in front of the entire school, telling the truth about the sex clinic. Gaining Jakob’s respect and some well needed trust from his mum.

After the play, Dex, Viv, Steve, Aimee and the others decided to celebrate the Quiz Head’s victory by having a party at Aimee’s house. Aimee wasn’t really in the mood but with Steve being so supportive, she wanted to do something nice for him and have fun. She invited Maeve and told her that she should bring Otis along.

“I think I’ve had enough of parties to last me a lifetime.” Otis laughed, talking to Maeve on the phone.

“Come on, it’s not everyday I win a national competition. Pleaseeee.” Maeve begged him, she didn’t usually beg anyone but she really wanted to celebrate with Otis.

“Alright, when do you want me there?” Otis smiled, of course he’d come. Anything for her.

“Be there at eight.” Maeve smiled. “See you, dickhead.” She said and hung up the phone. Now she had to figure out what to wear. She looked at the ugly uniform in the mirror and felt the urge to burn it. She decided to ask her mum for help, just to be nice and include her in her life a little. She was actually excited for the party, and to meet Otis so they could have a proper talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much happening in this one, feels sort of like a filler chapter to get to the next interesting bit. I know it might be out of character for Aimee to throw a party at this point in her story, however I didn't know who else would throw a party; so I just chose her. Maeve hadn't called the social services due to not speaking with Isaac since the party. She blew him off and basically threw him out of the house as well, so they're not on speaking terms anymore in this story. Hope that clears things up.


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otis and Maeve get ready for Aimee's house party.

Otis was standing in front of his dresser mirror. Cheeking out his outfit for the party to be. He knew Maeve liked dark clothing and he wanted to surprise her by choosing something he wouldn’t usually wear. He decided to put on some gray ruffled jeans and a black dress shirt. He looked nice, and it actually fit him quite well. He went to the bathroom to put some pomade in his hair and some cologne as well. He went downstairs to talk to Jean before he leaves. He found his mother sitting in her office.

“How do I look?” Otis said, arms outstretched, turning around so she could see his entire outfit.

“You look... different.” Jean said. “But you also look quite handsome.” Jean smiled. 

“Thanks.” Otis smiled with a sigh of relief, he was more nervous than he’d admit. He was both excited and terrified for the talk he was going to have with Maeve.

“So, where are you going then? To see Maeve Wiley?” Jean asked, staring at her computer.

“Ugh, ah, yes. There’s a party and she, ugh invited me.” Otis said, scratching his neck.

“Okay, you’ve become quite the drinker these last few days. Don’t keep it up.” Jean said, first looking nonchalantly at her computer then facing Otis with a serious stare that turned into a grin. 

“Oh, that reminds me. Can I take a vine bottle from you? I don’t have anything to drink.” Otis pleaded, clapping his hands together.

“Your party guest left a lot of alcohol here, pick whatever; it’s in the closet.” Jean confirmed and waved with her hand.

“Thanks, love you mum.” Otis said and hurried off to find the drinks.

“Bye, darling. Have fun! If you need anything I’m a call away.” Jean yelled at him as he walked through the door, leaving.

“I know, I will.” Otis said, putting on his jacket and walking up the stone stairs towards Aimee Gibbs’ house.

Maeve knew Otis liked colors and stripes on his clothing, but Maeve didn’t on hers. She didn’t have any cheery colorful clothes to wear. She settled for a dress that showed some curves, coated in crimson and black stripes. She thinks Otis will like it. Of course she wore fishnets, combat boots and the iconic perfecto leather jacket. Her mum helped her style her hair, and she gave her a hug before she left, giving Elsie a kiss on the cheek on the way out the door. She felt happy and content about this day, and hopeful towards what the evening will bring. She smiled the whole way towards Aimee’s house.

Otis arrived first, naturally. He arrived about 15 minutes before he was supposed to. Aimee and Steve greeted him at the door and welcomed him in, the only other people to arrive before him was Viv, and Jackson; whom detested Otis. He almost scoffed when he saw him. 

“Jackson.” Viv said and stared at him with a serious look. “Be nice.” She whispered.

“Hi, Jackson.” Otis gave a small wave. “I don’t think we’ve actually properly met.” Otis said and reached his hand towards Viv, she took it and shook it.

“I’m Vivienne Odesanya. We met at your party, but you were quite drunk.” Viv laughed. 

“Right, sorry about that. Congratulations by the way. I saw you on the telly. You were great.” Otis smiled at her. Jackson looked a little annoyed and started walking away to the kitchen to mix some drinks.

“I’m going with him, see you later, Otis.” Viv said before following Jackson.

“Bye.” Otis said giving a small wave (that nobody noticed) before sitting himself down on the couch in the living room with Aimee and Steve.

“Why do you have to be so rude to him?” Viv asked Jackson with annoyance in her voice. “He seems like an alright guy.” She said.

Jackson turned around to look at his friend. “I don’t like him because he ruined my relationship with Maeve.” Jackson confessed. “It’s not like I’m being a dick to the guy, but I don’t want to talk to him.” Jackson confessed, looking annoyed back at Viv.

“Alright, I get it.” Viv said. “What did he do?” Jackson looked at her puzzled.

“He, ugh, he didn’t really do anything. She just fell for him while she was with me.” Jackson sighed. “What annoys me the most is that he’s not together with her. She loves him, I can tell and he’s just oblivious to that.” Jackson said.

“You totally missed his speech at his party didn’t you?” Viv asked amusingly. 

“Speech?” Jackson said, looking confused.

“Yeah, he said that he liked Maeve a lot more than he liked that girl he was with, Ola.” Viv said, “In front of the entire school.” She added.

“Wow.” Jackson said surprised, “Didn’t think he had the balls.” He almost laughed. 

“He was about to continue, probably making an ass of himself before Maeve dragged him down from the couch. It was very awkward for everyone involved.” Viv stated. 

“I can imagine.” Jackson said and continued to mix drinks.

Otis was tired of making small talk with Aimee and Steve, he was agitated, waiting for Maeve. He decided to get some fresh air, he decided to sit down on the steps on the front porch.

“Why do I always have to arrive early?” Otis sighed to himself. The anticipation was killing him.

“Because on time is late, innit?” Maeve said, standing next to the stairs with arms crossed and devilish smile on her face.

“Maeve! You look great! And ugh, congratulations!” Otis said in surprise, standing up.

“Thanks. I see my style has finally rubbed off on you.” Maeve smiled, gesturing towards Otis’ clothing.

“Yeah.. I ugh, I wanted to... uh...” Otis started fidgeting with his hands.

“You look nice.” Maeve said softly. “Dark colors suit you surprisingly well.” She said, looking him up and down.

Otis smiled and felt happy that she liked it.

“So, we were going to ugh...” Otis rubbed the back of his head. “Talk.” He finished.

“Yea-” Maeve said.

“Babes!” Aimee yelled walking out the door, rushing to hug Maeve.

“Oatcake! You’re here!” Eric said, arriving with Adam in tow. 

Maeve and Otis stared at each other while embracing their respective best friends. Adam stood behind everyone in awkward silence.

“Otis, I need to talk to you!” Eric said, grabbing Otis and forcing him inside the house. You could hear Otis trying to yell small screams of protest to no avail.

Maeve gave Aimee a glaring look. “Did I interrupt something?” Aimee asked curiously. Maeve nodded. “Oh.”

“It’s fine, we’ll talk later.” Maeve said, sounding a little disappointed. “How are you?” She said, holding hands with Aimee walking back inside the house.

Adam was left standing alone outside with a non-expression on his face. “I fuckin’ hate parties.” He muttered quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Viv and Otis have actually shared a scene, but I could be mistaken. If so, my bad. And I can't remember Jackson witnessing Otis' speech either, so; hope I'm not wrong about that. Apologies for the short chapter, it will probably be the shortest as I'm trying to stretch this story out into a five parter for my own 'OCD' satisfaction. Hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. Chapter 4 will probably be released tomorrow or the day after.


	4. Celebrating and Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both happy and unhappy with this one, I wanted to give the other characters a bit more screen-time but didn't have any ideas that immediately fell flat when written out on paper. But mostly happy with the parts that I didn't delete. I intended for this chapter to be longer, so this story might be more than a five parter. We'll see.

Eric dragged Otis into an empty room as the house started filling up with guests. 

“Adam met my family, everyone excluding my dad.” Eric cheered.

“And?” Otis said, looking almost worried at his best friend.

“Read the room, O-Town.” Eric said sarcastically. “They love him!” He yelled out in excitement.

“That’s great!” Otis said, jumping up and down with his best friend. “I’m so happy for you.” Otis continued.

“If you are happy, I mean. Are you happy?” Otis said, bumping playfully into Eric.

“I am.” Eric beamed. “What about you, how’s it going with the scariest girl in Moordale?” He taped him on the shoulder.

“Well, we were, ugh. Talking. Before you, ah, interrupted us.” Otis said, giving Eric ‘the look’. 

“Oh. Oh! I’m so sorry, go and talk to her.” Eric ordered. 

“It’s alright, we can talk later. Am I sweating? I think I’m sweating.” Otis said nervously, smelling his armpits.

“Talk. To. Her!” Eric commanded and pushed Otis out of the room, exiting himself after.

Otis walked to the living room, finding Aimee, Steve, Adam, Jackson, Viv, The Untouchables, Rahim, even Kyle and some other Moordale students. However, he couldn’t see Maeve. Otis scratched his head, looking for her.

“You alright, dickhead?” Maeve said, playfully punching him in the back from behind. She had been to the kitchen, fetching two drinks.

“AAAH, Jesus Christ, Maeve.” Otis screamed, turning around to look at her. She was smiling from ear to ear; laughing at his reaction. “You scared me.” He breathed.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t resist. Payback for, ugh, you know.” Maeve started to blush and handed Otis the drink.

Otis, looked down awkwardly and started to blush himself, he took a sip.

“Ah, what the hell is that?” He gasped. 

“Straight vodka.” Maeve lip curved up mischievously. “There wasn’t anything left to mix it with.” She said a little kinder.

“Alright. Let’s do this.” Otis gulped “Nostrovia” Otis said to Maeve and started drinking a big gulp of the cup, furiously coughing immediately after. Maeve took a small sip and laughed at him.

“How much percentage is in these?” Otis’ voice was coarse. 

“50 percent alcohol.” Maeve continued smirking.

“Wow. Yeah, I can feel that.” Otis declared.

“How much did you drink, tough guy?” Maeve smiled even brighter, she’d actually never drank with Otis before.

“Ugh, I think about half.” Otis said, looking down his cup to try to figure it out.

“Alright, just take it easy, yeah? We’d all appreciate it if you don’t make another speech.” Maeve asked, more like ordered.

“Yeah, I guess.” Otis looked away, embarrassed. 

“You two joining us?” Steve asked the pair.

“Why don’t we sit down, for a bit?” Otis fumbled with his words.

“Yeah, alright.” Maeve said.

They sat down on the couch which had little space left, Maeve ended up sitting on Otis’ lap much to him protesting, but he eventually resisted due to Maeve’s insisting. Otis was very rigid at first but then relaxed into the position. After a bit of talking with Steve, Aimee, Eric and Adam, the conversation turned slow and boring, until Adam got the idea of asking a question.

“So new kid, are you two, like together?” Adam asked, almost spilling his drink when pointing at them.

Maeve and Otis looked at each other, both smiled.

“Ugh, We, I, eh.” Otis tried to say something, looking at Maeve to gauge her reaction. He didn’t know what to say, they hadn’t had that conversation yet; seemingly being stopped at every opportunity.

“What?” Maeve whispered softly to Otis. Otis looked at her with big eyes, and pressed smiling lips.

“I don’t know what to say.” He whispered back, almost laughing.

“What do you want to say?” Maeve raised her eyebrows up and down, almost flirty.

Otis almost coughed and got bright red. He decided to ignore Maeve’s (and Adam’s) question and take another sip of his drink. He downed the rest of it.

“Forget I asked.” Adam said quietly to the ‘couple’.

“Aw, it’s empty.” Otis groaned, staring at his cup in disbelief..

“I’ll go get you another one.” Eric said, whom was walking past to grab a drink anyway.

“Thanks!” Otis said as Eric took his cup.

“Dude! You two look great together.” Eric whispered in his best mates ear. Otis turned red yet again, he nodded back at him.

“I heard that.” Maeve said loudly as Eric walked away, she moved a little to get in a more comfortable position. A ‘whatever’ could be heard faintly in the background.

“Uhm, Maeve...” Otis said quietly, in a very serious tone.

“What’s wrong?” Maeve asked immediately, hearing the tone of his voice.

“Please, don’t move around.” Otis said, not looking at her; still bright red. “This is awkward” he laughed at himself.

“No, it’s not. Just if you let it be.” Maeve said and moved around a little bit more, just to tease him.

“Here you are, an Eric spéciale.” Eric said proudly and handed Otis a ‘professionally’ made drink.

“Thanks.” Otis said and took a big gulp of the drink. “This tastes amazing.” He said surprised.

“It’s Jack and Coke, with a dash of Battery Fresh, mixed perfectly.” Eric informed him before going to sit down next to Aimee and Adam, Eric sitting in the middle.

“Guys.” Steve said loudly. “We won the NSQC Championship!” He yelled.

YEAH!!!!” Everyone screamed and took a swig of their drinks.

“Hey, you want to go somewhere and talk?” Otis said, looking deep into Maeve’s eyes; he looked anxious and not entirely sober; then again neither was Maeve.

“Yeah, follow me.” Maeve said, taking Otis’ hand. Dragging him away up the stairs to find an empty bedroom.

Maeve opened the door, gesturing for Otis to go inside. Otis went inside and sat down on the bed, seemingly wanting to appreciate every detail of the room.

“You alright?” Maeve asked and started biting her fingernails, why was this suddenly so hard?

“Hmm? what? yeah.” Otis nodded, looking at her with wide eyes and pressed lips. “Why wouldn’t I be?” He laughed nervously. “You- Are you alright?” He asked, almost stuttering.

“I’m fine.” She said and sat down next to him on the bed. Taking his hand in hers, she needed this to go well.

“Maeve, I like you. I real- really like you. I’m sorry that it’s taken me so long to say it but I can’t hold it in anymore.” He confessed with a scratchy voice. “I think I’m, ugh.” He breathed out, looking at her with lust in his eyes.

“Oti-” Maeve said being interrupted by Otis leaning in to kiss her. 

Their lips met, it was tense; in a good way. Filled with passion and lust, he’d wanted this, she did too. Suddenly they were full-on making out.

“Stop.” Maeve giggled and pushed him lightly away. She was beaming with happiness.

“What?” Otis said with a low voice, staring into her eyes. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Maeve.” He looked down in shame and moved a little further away, in his mind he’d just assaulted her, he obviously didn’t notice Maeve’s smitten smile. “I just, jumped on you. I’m sorry.” He continued, almost getting teary eyed.

“Otis, you did nothing wrong.” She said, moving closer to him and putting her hand on his back. “You’re a really good kisser.” She whispered in his ear in a flirty tone. “I just wanted to talk about things first.” She revealed. 

“Yeah, I ugh, sort of forgot.” Otis chuckled softly, he was really nervous. More than normal, this was Maeve, come on. “I don’t usually do this, you know.” He laughed at himself.

“Neither do I, to be honest.” Maeve shared, fidgeting with her hands. She should’ve just continued making out with him.

“Maeve, I have to say something.” Otis said in a serious tone.

“Okay.” Maeve spoke, almost in a whisper.

“When Ola told me that she didn’t want me to see you anymore... I felt, really conflicted.” Otis sighed, but he was looking at her confidently. “You’d just told me that you had feelings for me and, I should have been.” Otis facepalmed himself. “I should have been over the moon about it, and part of me was.” He revealed. Maeve was staring at him intently, almost mouthing every word that came out of his mouth. Nodding along as he was speaking as if saying ‘I hear you’.

“But, I was trying to be a good boyfriend. What I should’ve asked myself is; was she being a good girlfriend.” Otis squeezed Maeve’s palm. “And who did I want to be with...” He said, staring at her with a similar look when he’d asked her to stay with him after his party. She squeezed back.

“I’m so sorry, Maeve.” He finished.

“Otis, it’s okay. I get it.” Maeve sighed. 

“It’s not okay. I threw you away like you meant nothing. You mean everything. Maeve, I don’t know what I’d do without you-” Otis said, being interrupted by Maeve kissing him, this time rougher and more playfully than before.

Otis moaned and gasped, he was making out with Maeve Wiley, Maeve Wiley! Again!

The make-out session turned hot and heavy, Maeve started straddling him. They were touching each other everywhere, over the bra, under it. Maeve decided to remove her dress, now sitting on him in her underwear. Seeing Otis’ reaction amused her, then she thought that he looked scared shit-less; but amazed nonetheless.

“I’m sorry, is this okay?” She asked worryingly. “Are we going too far? You look kind of terrified.” She laughed.

“Maeve, I’m still a virgin. Just thought you should know.” He said, looking away. “You look beautiful, by the way.” He turned a little red.

“Just tell me to stop, whenever you want. I want you to be comfortable. You set the rules.” Maeve said, brushing away some of his hair which was rugged.

“I want this, I want you. I’ve wanted this for a long time, and I always imagined it would be you. I never dared to dream that it could actually happen.” Otis said, taking her hand in his and squeezing it softly. Maeve started to blush. 

“Dickhead.” Maeve laughed at him and put a pillow over his face, Otis quickly threw it away. She leaned in for another kiss and Otis felt like he was in heaven. After a few kisses she stopped to look at him. He looked as dazed as she feels.

Otis decided to remove his shirt, unbuttoning it was difficult. Maeve got sick of waiting and decided to just rip it off. Otis looked at her with amazement and desire in his eyes. Otis suddenly got up, now Maeve was on the bottom with Otis all over her. She returned the gesture. 

After a little while making out, Otis removed his jeans.

“Ugh, fuck.” He muttered to himself, searching his jeans pockets.

“What is it?” Maeve asked him, curiously.

“I can’t find the prophylactic.” Otis said. “I didn’t think to bring it.” He said awkwardly.

“You mean, the condom?” Maeve asked with squinted eyes, who the fuck says prophylactic?

“Yes.” He confirmed, as if it was obvious.

“The coin pocket in my jacket, it’s downstairs in the hall though. On the coat hanger.” Maeve informed him. 

“I’ll go get it.” Otis said and put his pants back on, reaching for his shirt; which was now button-less. He put it on, looking sort of confused when he noticed it.

“Sorry.” Maeve said, sounding not sorry.

“Don’t be, I never wear this shirt.” Otis laughed. “Besides, it was very sexy.” He said with a twinkle in his eyes. Talking like this with Maeve wasn’t as awkward as he thought it’d be. Maeve smiled at him as he went out the door with an unbuttoned shirt and messy hair.

Otis walked down the stairs and bumped into Jackson, of course.

“Sorry.” Otis apologized. Jackson looked the man up and down. 

“You finally stopped being an idiot then?” Jackson said, crossing his arms.

Otis instantly turned red. “Ugh, eh, I-I want to thank you.”

“What?” Jackson said surprised.

“Last time I saw you, you helped me see what was right in front of me. A part of me actually thought she was toying with me. You confirmed for me that she wasn’t. Thank you.” Otis said and clapped Jackson on the shoulder with a smile. Otis reached inside (Maeve’s) jacket pocket and retrieved the condom.

“Got to go, bye.” He said with glee and ran up the stairs. He didn’t want to rub it in Jackson’s face, but boy did it feel good to see his face as he realized what was going on.

Jackson looked puzzled, and a small part of him was a little proud of Otis. He scoffed and returned to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've loved writing this. Was originally going to wait before publishing it, in-case I had more to add; but decided to just publish it anyway. Also there might be some inconsistencies, or plot holes. Apologies for that. First time trying to write some 'smut', not really comfortable with it, but fine as long as it doesn't get too explicit. Hope you enjoyed anyways.


	5. A Quiet Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve and Otis leave the party.

Otis tried to quietly sneak into the living room after being absent for a quite a while. His shirt was torn, and his hair was a mess. He stood behind the couch where Aimee and Steve were sitting, Adam and Eric had left to, go somewhere, in private.

“Aimee!” Otis loudly whispered, to gain her attention.

“What? Oh, look at you.” Aimee smiled as she turned around. “You look like a rock star.” She laughed.

“Aimee, can I borrow a t shirt or something?” Otis said, with serious eyes. 

“Steve, can Otis borrow a shirt, Maeve broke his.” Aimee asked her boyfriend, tapping him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, follow me.” Steve said, getting up from the couch.

“Thanks, thanks a lot.” Otis smiled brightly.

“No worries.” Steve assured him. 

The walk up the stairs and into Aimee’s room was quiet, quieter than Otis would have liked; Steve was a chill guy after all.

“Thanks, again.” Otis said, putting on an over-sized white t-shirt. Steve just waved his hand.

They walked out of the room at the same time as Maeve whom immediately stopped in her tracks; embarrassed.

“Hi.” She said lowly, staring straight at Otis, whom smiled. Then back at Steve.

“I’ll just... go back downstairs.” Steve said with an awkward smile, pointing in the direction of the stairs before hurrying off. Otis and Maeve looked at each-other and just laughed.

“That was awkward.” Maeve said, laughing slightly.

“Yeah, he was like a deer caught in the headlights.” Otis joined in.

Otis stepped closer to Maeve and took her hands in his own, staring straight into her eyes.

“I just wanted to say that, I’m really happy right now and ugh, I couldn’t have asked for a better first time.” Otis blushed, he was usually so good with words, this time however he felt like he didn’t say the right thing.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Maeve said and pulled him in for a kiss.

“So does this mean we’re a thing now?” Otis said, raising his eyebrows in hope.

“If you want to be.” Maeve said softly. “Do you want to be?” She asked, hesitantly. For some reason she was still nervous even though Otis blatantly confessed his feelings to her; twice now.

“Yes!” He said confidently, still staring into her eyes.

“Then we’re a thing.” Maeve smiled at him.

“But, to be honest. I don’t really want to be here anymore. I hate parties.” Otis sighed. “I came to see you, so do you want to go somewhere?” He asked her, his voice was coarse and low.

“Okay.” Maeve uttered quietly. They walked hand in hand down the stairs and sneaked out the exit. Making sure to send their friends a text that they had left. 

“Where do you want to go?” Maeve asked him curiously, walking down the dirt road like they had done so many times before.

“Actually, if you don’t mind...” Otis started talking, then cleared his throat. “I’d like to hang out at your place.” He said, lowly. “But we don’t have to, it’s just...” Maeve stared at him intensely, squeezing his hand.

“It would mean a lot to me.” He finished almost in a whisper.

“Okay.” She whispered back. “Let’s go.” She said a little louder. “Just be quiet, my family’s probably sleeping.”

Otis let out a breath and smiled. “Okay.” The couple was beaming at each other.

Maeve unlocked the door, opened it and stepped aside. 

“After you.” She said, not maintaining eye contact and waiting for him to go inside.

Otis looked at her and walked up the steps and inside the caravan. He looked around and smiled. He saw her book collection, a few scattered between the couch, the dining table and the kitchen counter. He was sure she must have more in her room. He turned around and saw Maeve still outside, biting her fingernails. The tell-tale sign that she was nervous. 

“What’s the matter?” Otis said, looking taken aback.

“Nothing.” Maeve muttered quietly and stepped inside.

“Maeve...” Otis said, giving her the ‘I know you don’t like to talk about stuff but you can talk to me about stuff’ look.

“Sit down.” She sighed.

Otis sat down on the couch, much more comfortable than it looks, Maeve joined him and sat closely beside him.

“You’re the third person I’ve showed this place to, you know, inside.” She breathed out.

“Okay.” Otis nodded.

“And I don’t want you to think differently of me-” Otis got up and looked annoyed. “-not that I think you will” Maeve continued.

“Maeve, I don’t care where you live, if it’s here or in a mansion. You could be homeless for all I care!” Otis said, raising his voice louder than he’d intended. “Sorry.” He said more quietly. 

“I know, I just want you to know that it’s sort of..” Maeve cringed at herself. “Difficult for me, letting people in here.” She continued, standing up in front of Otis who still looked a little tense. “But I want you to be here.” She finished.

“I want to be here too.” He said, taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently. After a few nauseatingly adorable smiles, they sat back on the couch and watched the telly, talking and kissing until they eventually dozed off. Otis left at sunrise, Maeve wasn’t ready for him to meet her mum yet; she didn’t want to have ‘that’ conversation just yet.

Otis and Maeve have now been officially ‘a thing’ for over two weeks. School had kept them busy, so there were no sleepovers except for on the weekends. They usually hung out at Otis’ place, sometimes at Maeve’s when her mother wasn’t around. They also just walked around a lot, just talking and hanging out. Otis got to find out everything he’s missed since she was expelled and Maeve learned that Otis’ father, in his own words is a ‘gigantic dickhead.’

It was nice, actually hanging out with each other again, this time with the physical benefits of being a couple. Neither of them could be happier, other than the fact that the aptitude scheme had made Maeve a very busy girl. Otis had a lot more free-time now that the clinic was officially over, he spent most of his time with either Maeve when she wasn’t working, or Eric whom was busy himself with his new boyfriend.

Maeve was at home with her mum and sister, sitting down at the dining table. Staring deep into her phone texting Otis, of course.

“What do you want for dinner?” Erin asked, looking inside the fridge. Maeve didn’t respond.

Erin stood up, crossed her arms and looked at her first daughter in an annoyed manner.

“Maeve!” She said, louder this time.

“What?” Maeve said, looking away from her phone. “Why are you yelling at me?” Maeve yelled back.

“You were so sucked into that phone of yours, I swear, kids these days.” Erin snared and turned back to look inside the fridge. ‘If you think I’m on the phone a lot, you should really see kids these days.’ Maeve thought, being slightly irritated. 

“What do you want for dinner?” Erin asked, for a second time.

“Dinner? really? you?” Maeve asked, sounding slightly amused. 

“What? I can cook dinner.” Erin said defensively. “Come on froggy, what’s your favorite?”

“I don’t know, fish and chips?” Maeve said, sounding extremely unsure. Suddenly Maeve’s expression changed drastically.

“You alright, frog-face?” Erin asked, closing the fridge and looking at her daughter worriedly. 

Maeve quickly got up and ran past her mum, covering her mouth. She was at the sink in an instant and spent at least 30 seconds puking up what she had Otis had for dinner last night. Maeve felt her mothers hand on her back, stroking calm and cozy circles along with ‘you're alright’ and ‘it’s ok’.

Maeve wiped her mouth with some paper and looked at her mother in shock; remembering the last time this happened. 

“Mum, I think I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not at all satisfied with this one, it was a struggle to write. Hopefully know that I've gotten this far, it'll be easier for the remaining chapters. Apologies for the length xD


	6. Forlorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otis has no idea what's going on with Maeve.

Otis hadn’t talked to Maeve for days. He’d sent countless text messages, tried to see her at school and even showed up at her trailer; her mum told him she wasn't home. She was definitely avoiding him. Otis felt hopeless, annoyed and frustrated. How could she just stop talking to him, just like that? Everything was going great, they’d gotten together and they were happy. Or maybe it was just him that was happy. He started questioning everything, even himself. Did he do something? He didn’t know. He couldn’t get an answer out of her. Every time he saw her, she either ran away in the other direction or simply brushed him off. After another day of school and not seeing Maeve, he decided to send her yet another text.

\- This isn’t fair. - 

He looked at it and sent it, tears welling up in his eyes. How could things go so wrong so quickly?

“Otis, darling?” He heard his mother yell from the kitchen downstairs.

“Yeah?” He yelled back. 

“Your father is here.” 

Otis ran down and saw his father standing in the living room.

“What are you doing here?” Otis said, crossing his arms. The last few times he’d seen him it hadn’t gone so well.

“I just wanted to see you. I know I’ve been an arse, and I’m not winning any father of the year awards anytime soon but-” Remi started to explain.

“You’re not.” Otis said bluntly, he was tired of this shit and already in a bad mood.

“I’d like to try.” He murmured. 

Remi sighed. “If you want me to leave, I’ll leave. But, I want to see you.”

Otis looked down and back up to his mother standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand. 

“I guess, I’ll... Be on me way then...” Remi turned around and started walking out the house. Otis looked at his phone, still no response from Maeve.

Otis ran past him and put on his coat. “You can drive me somewhere, if you want.” 

“Alright.” Remi smiled shyly and exited the house with his son. 

“Where we going?” Remi asked, driving an old beaten up car rather than the sports car that got damaged during the storm.

“Caravan park on the other side of town.” Otis said quietly. 

“Okay, you buying drugs?” Remi laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

“My girlfriend lives there.” Otis said, cringing immediately afterwards. Were they even together anymore?

“You’ve got a new girlfriend?” Remi asked, surprised. “Go on, tell me about her.”

“Her name’s Maeve. Maeve Wiley.” Otis looked down, almost getting tears in his eyes just thinking about the last few days.

“She’s the smartest person I’ve ever met and I, I think I pissed her off.” Otis said reluctantly, he knew Remi was trying; so he’d try too. 

“Oh, well...” Remi tried to find some advice, considering he was a therapist it should’ve come easy. The car was filled with awkward silence for the rest of the ride.

Otis was about to get out of the car when he felt Remi’s hand on his shoulder.

“Do you want me to wait, or ugh, pick you up later?” Remi asked, sounding almost hopeful. 

“No, that’s alright. Thanks dad.” Otis said and got out of the car. He approached Maeve’s caravan as Remi started driving away.

Maeve and Erin were in the kitchen when they heard three knocks on the door. 

“Maeve, are you there?” They heard Otis shout from outside. Maeve gave her mother a terrified look. 

“You can’t avoid him forever, frog-face.” Erin whispered, looking at her daughter with compassion.

“I don’t know what to say to him, I’ve already stuffed everything up.” Maeve whispered back, sounding hopeless. Erin sighed.

“Please, just tell him I’m not here.” Maeve pleaded.

Erin opened the door quickly, startling Otis whom jumped back a few feet.

“She’s not here.” Erin said flatly, looking directly at the young lad.

“Maeve, please. I need to talk to you.” He said loudly, totally ignoring the woman whom had the same excuse as the last two times he’d been here.

Maeve was sitting in her bed, clutching a pillow; crying but trying not to make a sound.

“She doesn’t want to see you.” Erin said calmly, holding the caravan door open.

“So, she is here?” Otis said with a hint of irony. Erin knew where she’d fucked up.

“Maeve, come on! I deserve a fucking explanation!” Otis yelled out, frustrated.

Erin closed the door quickly but was stopped by Otis’ hand. When closing the door, he’d grabbed it trying to stop it, smashing his hand in the process. 

“Shit!” Erin said as the door bounced open again.

“Fuck, oww!” Otis said, retracting his hand and hunching over in pain. 

“Fuck this.” He said and stormed inside the trailer, enough was enough.

“Wait!” He’d heard Erin yell as he went past her.

He found Maeve sitting in bed, crying her eyes out.

“Maeve.” Otis said in half whisper, half breath.

She looked up at him but couldn’t speak.

“Come on, talk to me. Tell me what’s going on.” Otis said, crouching down in front of her.

Maeve didn’t say a word, aside from a few sounds that Otis couldn’t make out. Maeve saw Erin standing in the kitchen, looking at the two. 

“Maeve, come on. I’m begging you.” Otis pleaded, his hand on her thigh. 

“I-I can’t” She cried. “You’ll hate me.” She let out.

“I couldn’t hate you, Maeve. I hate that you won’t talk to me, and I don’t know why.” Otis explained. 

“Please, just go.” Maeve said quietly, tears still streaming down her face. Otis looked shattered. 

“Maeve...” He pleaded again.

“Leave!” She yelled, standing up and turning around so she wouldn’t have to look at him.

“Please just leave.” She said, quieter than before.

Otis looked at her, he’d never felt so crushed before. 

“Fine.” He said and quickly got out of the caravan and walked out of the trailer park.

He decided on walking home, even if his dad said he could drive him. He needed to think, and not be accompanied by anyone. He was walking through the woods close to his house. He stopped and leaned against a big tree.

‘You’ll hate me.’ She had said, why the fuck would he hate her?

Otis put is hands on the tree and leaned over, he felt so angry and sad. It was surprisingly reminiscent of a panic attack. Suddenly he punched the tree with his right fist, the one who was already banged up. He flinched as he felt the pain. Then he hit the tree with his left, leaving bloody marks. He continued hitting the tree, four or five times more until the pain was too much and he had to retreat. 

“Shit.” He said, out of breath. He looked at his bloody hands and collected himself and continued his walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was easier writing this one than the previous one. Hadn't updated in a while so I thought I'd just get some stuff out there. I'm looking forward to Remi and Otis' relationship getting (hopefully) better in the show, so I felt like I had to include him. Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Heart-Breaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually kind of frustrating (and sad) to write because I feel like Maeve is being out of character at this point, but this is how I wanted to do the story. Being annoyed by a characters actions that you wrote yourself is a weird feeling, but amusing at the same time. Hope you enjoy!

Otis walked inside his home, ignoring Jean’s questions about how it went with his father. She obviously didn’t notice his scraped up hands and the tears in his eyes. He hurried to the bathroom and closed the door. He leaned on the sink and looked at himself in the mirror, he was a mess. He looked down at his hands, scraped, bloodied and bruised. He looked like he’d just killed someone, he turned the taps and started scrubbing. He couldn’t get the image of Maeve standing up, tears in her eyes and yelling ‘leave!’ out of his head. He started sobbing while scrubbing his hands, letting all the pain in; both mentally and physically.

Jean knocked on the bathroom door.

“You alright? Otis?” She asked, sounding extremely worried. When she didn’t receive an answer, she opened the door. 

“Otis!” She gasped in surprise, looking at her son crying and furiously washing the cuts on his hands.

“What happened?” She went over to him and engulfed him in a big hug, only one a mother could give. Otis started breaking down in her arms.

“She doesn’t want to see me.” He cried in a stutter, his legs failing and falling down to the bathroom floor, Jean supporting him.

Maeve was laying in her sofa, having just spent hours crying her eyes out. Wondering what the fuck she was going to do. She couldn’t face him, not with this. This would ruin his life and he didn’t deserve that, she thought to herself. It was the only way, better him getting hurt than her ruining his life with a commitment he wasn’t ready to handle; or even want to handle. She was annoyed at herself, how the fuck did this happen? they’d used condoms, none of them broke. She didn’t want to end up having another abortion, she couldn’t do that again. It broke her heart. She laid there, failing to fall asleep. Her mum insisted that she should tell him, and that no matter what happens he deserves to know. Maeve hated that Erin was right, but she couldn’t face him, not with this.

“I’m sorry, mum.” Otis spoke quietly, sitting on the couch opposite Jean after the whole bathroom-breakdown-incident.

“Otis, I hate seeing you hurting like this.” Jean said and reached forward, putting a hand on his leg. Trying to be comforting.

“Well, there’s nothing to really do about it. She won’t talk to me. I guess it’s just... Over... I don’t know.” Otis shakes his head, having calmed down gave him some more perspective. In his mind he was dissecting every single thing about their relationship these last few weeks. Where had it all gone so wrong? The last time she was acting normal was when they were texting, joking about those horrible quiz heads outfits. He was suddenly left on read and hadn’t had a response since. 

“I’m going to go to bed.” Otis announced, his head was buzzing. 

“Alright, if you need anything I’m going to stay up a while.” Jean said with a smile and gave her son a good night hug, today had been a trying day.

Otis didn’t go to sleep, he couldn’t if he’d tried. He was thinking back and trying very hard to find some hints as too why Maeve was being this way. 

The next day at school, Otis was casually walking down the hallway; carrying a bunch of books. He turned a corner and smashed into another person. Papers and books flying everywhere.

“Maeve...” Otis said, stunned.

Maeve was speechless, you could see tears welling up the second she saw him.

“Maeve, talk to me.” Otis said, moving closer to her. Her tears were starting to fall.

“Please.” He begged, and put his arms around her, tears welling up in his eyes as well. He noticed that she didn’t return the embrace.

“I’m...” Maeve sniffled. “Breaking up with you.” She started crying and pushed him away. 

“Maeve, what did I do?!” Otis said as he was pushed back, tears now streaming down both their faces.

“You deserve better than this, Otis. I’m sorry.” Maeve said and ran away, completely forgetting about her books. Otis ran after her, forgetting about his own.

“Maeve, come on!” Otis gasped out of breath from the running.

Otis eventually caught up to her and grabbed her arms and spun her around. “Stop!” He yelled and took her closer. “No more running.” He said quietly. 

“This is so unfair, Maeve.” He said, looking at his shoes. Still holding on to her arms for dear life, afraid that she’ll run off again. “I thought we were doing great, I was so happy and then-”

“We were.” Maeve let slip.

“Then what’s the problem?” Otis all but screamed in frustration. “What is so horrible that you can’t even tell me?” He said, even louder. Some students were in the hall, he didn’t give a care.

Maeve stayed silent, not even looking at him.

“This isn’t you, Maeve.” Otis said, looking at her right in the eyes. “I’m worried about you.” He continued.

She looked back at him, mouth trembling.

“Let me help you, please.” He continued to beg. “Please.”

“If I did anything, I’m sorry. Please, just talk to me.” 

“Otis, let go of me.” Maeve managed to speak out.

“Then tell me what’s going on.” Otis yelled back in frustration, but subconsciously loosened his grasp.

“Let go of me!” Maeve yelled and tried to break loose, after small struggle, she was free and immediately started walking away with Otis following.

“Are you serious?” He started to get more angry now rather than concerned. They were walking out the entrance of the school.

“How can you... you of all people do this?” Otis asked, yelling louder than he’d intended, he didn’t care.

Maeve continued walking, not daring to look back at him.

“Maeve, you’re tearing me-” Otis let out, but stopped himself briefly. They both stopped, Maeve didn’t turn around.

“You’re breaking my-” Otis said, stopping himself again. Putting his fist in-front of his mouth, trying to conceal a cry.

He collected himself, and let a big breath out. “You know, in all the time I’ve known you. I never thought you could be so selfish.” He said, calmer but the anger was still there. Maeve cried silently in front of him. (her back still turned.)

“I thought we cared about each other.” He sighed and started walking away. Maeve stood there for a few seconds more, alone, before walking back home to the trailer park.

They hadn’t spoken for weeks.

Otis barely saw her at school anymore. After the aptitude scheme, they almost didn’t share classes. The ones they did share, she ditched. Otis went to school, returned home and buried himself in his room, then back to school. That was his new routine. Room, school. No in-between. Eric had tried to talk to him many times but to no avail, he seemed like a shell of his former self.

“She broke up with me, that’s why.” He’d explained to Eric and his mum, they didn’t know how to help him out of this rut. 

“Do you want to watch a movie tonight?” Jean asked her son, eating dinner at the kitchen table. “We could have a marathon.” Jean winked, Otis grunted.

“Otis, talk to me.” Jean said concerned.

“I’m not in the mood for movies.” He mumbled before hauling himself off the chair and returning to his fortress of solitude.

You have 1 new message

“Hi, Otis... I ugh, know you probably don’t want to hear from me right now.  
I’m sorry about the ugh, way things went... the last time we talked um... I was afraid.  
I ugh... I need to talk to you. I want to explain. Face to face, so, um... call me back when you can...  
I’m sorry... I mess everything up, you didn’t deserve any of it... call me back, please. Ok, bye...  
I love you, by the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'I love you by the way' line was my favorite in That Was Fun, Also I love you. It felt so Maeve, so I had to include it in this one as well. I wanted to make it clear that Maeve was really nervous in the voicemail, I hope I pulled that off. I'm nearing the end of this story, so the next few chapters are probably going to be a tad longer. (Therefore, take more time) Thank you guys for all the kind words, I appreciate it.


	8. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otis reacts to Maeve leaving him a voicemail.

Otis sat on his bed in the late evening. He was in total shook. She’d called him, he missed it; but she left a message. She left him a message, a message that confused the fuck out of him. He listened to it, once, twice, again and again. Over and over long into the night. He’s angry, confused, disappointed, hurt. She ignored him and when he tried to speak to her, she clammed up; then she broke his heart by breaking up with him. But he was so happy, over the top, comedy-romance happy; she loves him. A melting pot of emotions ran through him, he could think straight. One thing he knew, there was no sleeping for him that night. 

Otis woke up the next morning, with only a couple of hours of sleep; ready to go to school. He was dazed and not really paying attention. He looked at his alarm clock and noticed that he’d overslept. “Shit!” He quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs, his shirt was buttoned up wrong and his hair looked like crap. He was almost out the door when Jean asked. 

“Where are you going, darling?” Her yell echoed through the house.

“I’m late for school!” Otis answered, putting on his beige, blue and red coat. 

“Darling, it’s a Saturday. And school’s closed for the break.” Jean said calmly with a small smile on her face.

“Oh! oh... Right...” Otis said, his expression wasn’t the one people usually got when they learned they didn’t have to go to school.

“Coffee? Toast?” Jean asked him.

“Yeah.” He sighed and sat himself down at the kitchen table.

He listened to his mother hum a tune while she made breakfast, it was soothing in a way. Everything had changed these past few months, Ola breaking up with him, his father trying to be a better dad, everything with Maeve. Noticing his mother humming the same tune she’s hummed while cooking since his childhood gave him hope, that not everything had changed and gone to shit. He checked his phone, he looked at Maeve’s contact, still titled ‘girlfriend’. He considered shooting her a text, but he wasn’t quite ready for that yet so he decided against it. 

“Otis, what’s on your mind?” Jean asked, handing him the toast and coffee; snapping him out of his deep thoughts.

“I, eh, don’t really have a single answer for that.” He chuckled lightly to himself, he looked sad.

“Well, if there’s anything you want to talk about.” Jean said and sipped her coffee, hoping he’d open up; she wanted to help him out of this state he was in.

“When dad, ugh, cheated. Did you ever think about forgiving him?” Otis asked suddenly, Jean was a little taken aback.

“Yes and no. Yes because I loved him, so of course I thought about it. No because what he did was unforgivable to me, and a part of me knew if I’d taken him back, he would only go and do it again; given time.” Jean said honestly.

“Did Maeve cheat on you?” Jean asked worryingly, she gave Otis a look of slight pity; she knew the hurt that accompanied by your loved one cheating.

“No! No, I don’t, think so... No, she wouldn’t do that. It’s just that...” Otis said quietly. “She hurt me.” His voice was breaking. “I never knew it could feel this bad.” He continued.

“Otis...” Jean said sympathetically. 

“She left me a voicemail, Maeve...” Otis said hesitantly. Jean didn’t know what to say.

“She apologized, said I didn’t deserve any of it. And that she needed to talk to me. She sounded nervous and I actually think she was crying.” Otis revealed, he needed advice.

“Are you planning to see her?” Jean asked, taking another big gulp of her coffee.

“I don’t know, a part of me wants to; another part of me wants to say ‘fuck you’” Otis said and chuckled in irony. 

“I can’t make this decision for you, Otis.” Jean said softly. “But, you wont get closure if you don’t see her.” Jean said and reached out, squeezing Otis’ hand lightly before getting up to clean the coffee mug in the sink.

“It’s your choice.” Jean continued while washing.

“Yeah, I just don’t know what to do.”

“Do you want to get back together with her?” Jean asked, finished washing the mug and turned around to look at him; raising an eyebrow.

“I love her, mum.” He said, and quietly excused himself from the table. “I’ll have to think about it. All of it, I mean.” He said before walking back upstairs.

Before he was out of sight, he stopped in his tracks. “Thanks mum.” 

“Anytime, darling.” Jean said and smiled. Once he was upstairs her expression turned to one of worry. She sighed and continued washing dishes.

Otis had been in his room most of the day, he’d been downstairs to have dinner and some small conversations with his mom to assure her that he was in fact, okay; except he wasn’t, not really. But he was a little better than before, even though he hadn’t decided if he wanted to see Maeve, the voicemail left him less moody. He’d called Eric whom was ecstatic to hear that he’s finally starting to feel better.

Otis was on his laptop when he heard a knock on the door.

“Otis, it’s me. Can I come in?” Remi asked.

“Yeah, of course.” Otis said and shut his laptop as Remi entered the room. “What’s up?”

“I’m going to London for a few days, just wondered if you wanted to maybe tag along.” Remi said, scratching the back of his head. “Maybe it’d be good for you to get out of the house for a little while.” He continued.

“I don’t know, the last trip didn’t go so well.” Otis laughed, Remi’s face dropped. 

“Actually, I have some stuff on my plate right now. Rain-check?” Otis said apologetically. 

“Yeah, sure.” Remi said, sounding slightly disappointed. 

“Hey, what about next weekend, we could do something together then?” Otis suggested, he noticed how sad his father looked.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Remi said with a small smile. “I’ve got to go, I just wanted to let you know.” He continued and turned around.

“Alright, bye dad.” Otis said and closed the door, he sat back down on his bed. Still contemplating what to do.

It was late in the evening now, his mother had gone to sleep a while ago. He was wide awake. 

Closure... he thought. He decided to send her a text. 

\- Are you awake?-

-Yeah-

-Where do you want to meet?-

-I don’t know-

-Meet me at Browns...-

-Now?-

-Yeah-

-Ok.-

It was pretty late, Browns was closed even, but there was a 24/7 gas station not far from there where he could get something to eat and drink, maybe it’d lessen the tension. He put his phone in his pocket and put on his coat, quietly walked down the hall and down the stairs, he made sure to lock up behind him when he left; he wanted answers.

“Hi.” She said, her voice was no more than a light whisper. She looked beautiful, her face was lit up by the moonlight and she had her hair in a ponytail. She was dressed pretty much the same, and her makeup was generic Maeve. This is the first time he’s seen her up close and personal since the break-up. Once again he was enticed by her beauty.

“Do you want to get some food, or?” Otis said, awkwardly pointing in the direction of the gas station.

Maeve didn’t say anything, she looked down at the ground as if weighing her options.

“You listened to my voicemail.” She said quietly, stating the obvious.

“Perceptive.” He almost laughed, but in this situation nothing seemed funny.

“I, ugh... I’m sor-” 

“Why did you break up with me?” Otis said suddenly, interrupting Maeve. Not with hate in his voice; more like disappointment and determination.

“I never should have...” Maeve admitted, looking at him; she saw that he was tearing up. She moved closer to him and he flinched and took a step backwards.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve talked to you. You have a right to know, I was just...” She let out a deep breath. “I was scared.”

“Why?” He asked quickly. “How could you do this?” His voice was coarse and it came out more harshly than he’d intended.

“Otis, I’m pregnant.” Maeve confessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be the penultimate one. (second to last) I kind of wanted it (the chapter) to be longer but I also wanted it to end with a 'cliffhanger' xD sorry, not sorry. Hope you enjoyed it and as always appreciate your kind comments and thoughts. They truly mean a lot.


	9. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otis is shocked by Maeve's revelation. Final chapter.

“Otis, I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Otis’ mouth dropped and he looked at her in shock.

“I’m pregnant.” Maeve sniffled, tears threatening to spill out.

“You’re- You are...” Otis covered his mouth and turned around, pacing a little bit before turning around again to look at her.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how it happened.” Her voice was at the most vulnerable he’d ever heard.

Otis’ head was spinning, things started to make sense. He knew Maeve was used to running away from things when they got too real too quick, he was always afraid of that happening to him. When it did, he expected at least to get some answers, but he didn’t. Now her silence, demeanor, apologies and just everything about the last few weeks make sense. Shit, she’s fucking pregnant, he doesn’t know how to feel about that. He saw that she started crying, letting out weak little sobs when he turned around to look at her.

“Maeve... Jesus Christ.” Otis said quietly before running up to her, engulfing her in a tight hug.

“Are you okay?” He asked her. She was constantly surprised by him, she thought he would yell at her. Maybe even accuse her of being a liar, she didn’t expect her well being to be the first thing to come out of his mouth. All this time she didn’t know what to do, she didn’t want to burden him; not with something this big. She internally hit herself for being so stupid and careless. She started to hug him back, it was nice; then she let go off all of it. All the guilt she’s been feeling, for once someone was there to lean on.

“I’m so sorry.” Maeve cried, hugging him back. “I hope you can forgive me.” She sobbed.

“shhh, it’s alright. I get it.” He said, stroking her back, hugging her tightly; seemingly wanting to never let go. “You don’t have to apologize.” He said, almost reluctantly. She was pregnant, he didn’t want to put her under more duress.

“I do. I was so unfair to you, I’ll never forgive myself for doing that to you. I’m so so so sorry.” She continued to cry, clinging to him tighter.

“Thank you.” He muttered, almost in a breath; sounding sort of relieved. He was still shook and didn’t really know what to do other than continuing to hold her.

“I love you too.” He blurted out, tears forming in his eyes as well. “I think I’ll always love you. I can’t seem to stop. Even if it can be painful.” He finished.

Maeve looked up at him with apologetic eyes filled with regret, she wished she could turn back time; she wished she’d just listened to her mother instead of giving in to fear.

“What do we, do now?” Maeve said hesitantly, letting go of Otis; he reluctantly let go of her as well.

“We, ugh, ah, we figure it out.” Otis sighed, and sat down on a nearby bench; Maeve joined shortly after.

“What do you think, we, umm, should do?” Maeve said, biting her fingernails. “About the baby...” She clarified, as if it wasn’t obvious.

“Maeve, it’s your decision. If you want to keep it, I’m all aboard. And I’ll do everything I can to make sure you, and the baby live a happy life.” He said, putting his hand on her knee. “And if you decide to not go through with it, I’ll be there with you, through everything. All the way.” He said honestly, without a single hint of uncertainty in his voice. Maeve was even more smitten with him now, the perfect response from the perfect guy. “I can’t choose for you...” He sighed.

“We’re so young, Otis.” Maeve said and took his hand in hers. “We’re only seventeen.” She continued.

“I don’t know if we are ready to be parents.” She sighed and looked down. “I’ve already had an abortion, I’ll get through it this time too.” She sniffled a little and the tears returned to her eyes.

“If that’s what you want to do, I just want you to know that you don’t have to.” Otis opened up his arms and let Maeve leaned into him. “I know.” She said. “But I think it’s for the best.”

They sat there like that for a while, long into the early hours of the morning. Maeve fell asleep, Otis watched the sunrise. She dreamed about the house with big windows. He thought about a scenario where they did end up having a child, raising it as a family; but he knew neither of them were really ready for that kind of a commitment. Eventually he nudged her, waking her up. 

“Did I fall asleep?” Maeve said, yawning.

“Yeah, you looked adorable.” Otis chuckled at her, she gave her mean face and a middle finger back.

“Even more so now.” He said lightly and gave her quick peck on the lips. She was taken aback, they’d talked about everything; but things seemed to be back to normal, even after everything that happened.

“Do you, still... want to be together?” Otis asked, hesitantly. He was afraid of the answer; even if she said she loved him.

Maeve bit her thumbnail, and looked at him, she looked terrified. “Yes, of course I do. I never should have broken it off with you in the first place.” She said, sounding surprisingly exposed. 

Otis smiled a big grin. “Alright, okay.” He almost laughed, she did the same. 

“We should get out of here.” Maeve eventually said, she seemed so sad; it was tearing Otis apart.

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Otis asked her, standing up from the bench. 

“No, it’s okay. You need to go home and get some sleep anyway.” Maeve said and gave him a hug.

“Thank you for everything.” Maeve whispered in his ear. 

Otis didn’t say anything, he just smiled and hugged her back. 

“Bye Muppet.” She said as she started walking away. Otis stood there, watching her for as long as he could. When she was out of sight, he sat himself right back down on the bench. He needed to process everything in peace.

Otis entered his house just as Jean had poured her morning coffee, she was surprised that he was already awake.

“Where have you been?” Jean asked inquisitively.

“I went so see Maeve.” He said as he yawned. Jean gave him a cup of coffee.

“Oh, how did it go?” Jean asked as they both sat down.

“It went, ugh, fine, I guess. We’re kind of, back together.” He said, seeming uncertain.

“What happened?” She took a sip or her coffee, trying to not pry.

“Mum, don’t freak out.” Otis looked her dead serious in the eyes.

“Otis, I will not freak out.” She said, putting down her coffee mug.

“Maeve’s pregnant.” He said barely in a whisper.

Jean sat there and stared at her son, her mouth opened and closed; as if she wanted so say something.

“She’s decided that she’s getting an abortion.” Otis elaborated.

“Oh, Otis...” was all that Jean managed to speak out.

“It’s for the best, you know.” Otis said quietly.

“I’m not ready to be a father, she’s not ready to be a mother. We’ve got uni coming up in a year or so...” Otis rambled, seemingly trying to convince himself more than his mum. Jean just nodded.

“Anyway, I’m exhausted, so I’ll be going to bed.” Otis said and got up, never having touched his coffee.

Jean got up shortly after and gave him a soft hug. “Everything will be alright.” She tried to comfort him.

“I know.” He said, as he walked away.

Maeve had scheduled an appointment with the clinic, Otis went with her to the doctors and now all that was left was that dreadful clinic appointment. She was waiting for him to come to her caravan, she was so happy that they were able to patch things up. He was there the first time she did this and for that she’ll always be grateful, but that was different; this time it was his child. Maeve heard three distinctive knocks on her door, she immediately knew who it was and opened it.

“You’re early.” Maeve said, amused.

“On time is-” 

“Late.” Maeve smiled at him.

“Yeah.” Otis let out a breath. “Are you ready?” He hesitantly asked her.

“Yeah.” Maeve sighed. 

“Okay.” He said as she stepped out of the caravan and locked the door.

They were walking on a gravel covered road with trees on both sides during a sunny afternoon, it was beautiful. However, this time they were walking in the opposite direction. 

“You gave me flowers.” Maeve snickered, walking hand in hand with Otis.

“Yeah, I didn’t really know what to get you.” He said, starting to blush.

“One thing I’ve always wondered about, why were you in a suit?” Maeve asked, looking at him; she saw he was getting further embarrassed.

“Eric, ugh, somehow convinced me that it was, ah, a date.” Otis said, scratching the back of his head, almost laughing.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Maeve said and leaned into him, laughing at the same time.

“You looked handsome.” Maeve said softly. “You waited...” She smiled at herself, reminiscing.

Otis didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say.

“It meant a lot to me.” Maeve admitted. “Still does.” 

Otis looked at her and smiled. “Looking back, that day means a lot to me too. It was the first time you let me in.” 

“Hmm hm.” Maeve nodded. 

“I was rambling on about my mental mum and you told me about your family. How’s your mum by the way?”

“She’s dealing with shit, she relapsed a few weeks ago and lost her job. She’s been going to NA meetings and stuff.” Maeve confessed.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that alone.” Otis said and squeezed her hand lightly.

“It was my own bloody fault, stop apologizing, Otis.” Maeve almost snapped. “Sorry, it’s just that you have nothing to apologize for, I pushed you away.” She clarified.

“I should’ve tried harder.” Otis said, sounding ashamed.

“I didn’t want you to.” Maeve said. “I’m sorry.”

“Now, you have to stop apologizing.” Otis chuckled. 

Maeve gave him a light playfully push. “Alright, dickhead.” Otis faked being hurt by putting his hand over his heart and laughed. It was great that they could talk about this stuff, being with each-other again.

“We’re here.” Otis said, cringing at the fact that it was so obvious.

“Yeah.” Maeve sighed and started biting her fingernails. 

“Hey, I’m with you. Every step of the way.” Otis said, trying to comfort her.

“Okay.” Her voice came out as a small squeak. Otis noticed the tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

“Otis...” She said as she almost let out a sob. 

“Yeah.” Otis said, holding both of her shoulders, looking down at her.

“What if... what if we don’t...” Maeve couldn’t even say it.

“Maeve, I can’t decide for you...” Otis sighed.

“But, how do you feel about it?” Maeve said, looking up at him, releasing a few tears.

“I don’t know, there’s a lot to think about. We’re young and inexperienced.” He sighed and looked down.

“But if I want to have a child with someone, it’d be you.” Otis gave her a wink, she laughed slightly. 

“I don’t know if I can do it again.” Maeve admitted, looking at her feet; as if ashamed.

“I know.” Otis said and hugged her.

“Are you okay with this?” Maeve asked.

“I’m okay with it. We’ll figure it out.” Otis said, knowing that she’s already decided.

“Thank you.” Maeve sniffled and released a few more tears.

Otis and Maeve walked hand in hand back to Otis’ house. Breaking the news to his mum would be difficult, but Otis knew she’d be supportive.

Otis and Maeve entered the Milburn household.

“Darling, you’re home early.” Jean said, sitting in her office. She took her coffee mug and went into the living room, about to go greet him. 

“Maeve.” She said, not menacingly or with detest, just with surprise. 

“Hi...” Maeve said quietly, this was fuckin’ awkward.

“Mum, we’re keeping the baby.”

Jean dropped her cup.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endings are hard, man. I tried to think of a better way to end things, however I am content with what I've written. Hope you enjoyed this fic, appreciated all of your comments and kind words!

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, Otis was still laying in bed when he asked Maeve to stay, she was crouched beside him. But I didn't know how to put that into words. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and as always criticism (and ideas) are more than welcome.


End file.
